


Pancakes

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute!Brian, Mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Brian peeked into the fridge, grabbing a package of strawberries and blackberries. He held them both up for Freddie to pick.“Oh! Strawberries. It’s more romantic, isn’t it?” Freddie said from where he sat on the kitchen counter. Brian snorted. He wasn’t sure how strawberry pancakes were romantic, but he wouldn’t fight it. Freddie could find romance in just about anything.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:can I get some frian with mute!brian please?

“You have to get up, lovely,” Freddie said, pressing his hands down on the mattress and shaking it, trying his best to wake up a reluctant and sleepy Brian.

Brian groaned, hugging his pillow tighter, rolling to the edge of the bed, all with his eyes clothes.

“You’re worse than my cats, Brian. C’mon! Wakey wakey. I want to make us breakfast but you know I can’t cook. So you have to make the breakfast. In my honor,” Freddie said, crawling back into bed to rip the quilt off of Brian. Brian squeaked at the sudden cold, his lanky limbs erupting into goosebumps. He looked over his shoulder to glare at Freddie who smiled prettily back at him. 

With furrowed eyebrows, he puffed air out of his nose, as if to say, “_Fine_.” Freddie clapped and bounced, cheering Brian on as he rolled out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom to freshen up. 

“There goes my handsome boy! So sweet and kind. Look at him go!”

As Brian washed his mouth, eyelids barely opened, Freddie snuck behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, peppering kisses onto his bare shoulder. 

“I was thinking we could make pancakes. With blueberries or strawberries. You make it so well, sweetie,” Freddie said, nuzzling against Brian’s shoulder blade. Brian smiled, toothpaste dribbling down his chin. _Whoops_. Freddie giggled.

Once more properly dressed, they headed to the kitchen, Brian gathering the ingredients while Freddie continued his cheer leading. 

Brian peeked into the fridge, grabbing a package of strawberries and blackberries. He held them both up for Freddie to pick.

“Oh! Strawberries. It’s more romantic, isn’t it?” Freddie said from where he sat on the kitchen counter. Brian snorted. He wasn’t sure how strawberry pancakes were romantic, but he wouldn’t fight it. Freddie could find romance in just about anything. 

Brian went about mixing the dry and wet ingredients together, Freddie chopping up the strawberries. With a mischievous grin, Freddie stuck a finger in the batter, taking a good lick. “This has to be your best batch as of yet!” he announced, hopping off of the counter to get the stove heated up. Brian sure hoped so. He’d been eyeballing everything rather than using cups and measuring spoons.

Brian stood in front of the stove, pouring out the pancakes onto the sizzling pan, Freddie resuming his position from earlier, arms snaked around Brian’s waist.

“I love you, baby,” he mumbled, squeezing his boyfriend tight. Brian hummed something resembling “I love you too” in his hoarse voice, trying to hide his smile. 

Within 10 minutes, they were sitting at the dining nook, both munching on a piping hot pancake, sipping on apple juice.

“Fantastic. As always. I could marry you,” Freddie said in between a bite, loving how Brian cooked the pancakes light enough for the berries to still stay juicy.

Brian’s eyebrows flew up suggestively at the marriage comment, wriggling them a bit at Freddie. Freddie blushed and giggled, waving a hand at Brian.

“You know I would’ve married you ages ago if I could’ve,” Freddie said, using his thumb to wipe up some syrup from Brian’s mouth. Brian went pink. He nodded, his vampire teeth coming out when he grinned.

“Mhm. You know it, darling. You’d be Mr. Brian Mercury. And you’d make me all the pancakes in the world for our honeymoon, right?” 

Brian nodded again, giggling. 

Freddie smiled big, pointing at his lips. “Give me some love, Mr. Mercury,” he said. Brian obliged, leaning over the table to press their lips together. 

Against Brian’s lips, Freddie mumbled, “I love you so much.”

_I love you more_, Brian wanted to say.

But Freddie already knew that.


End file.
